


Odin Wants Grandkids

by peppymint



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, norsekink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fill I did for norsekink.  As for what its about, see title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odin Wants Grandkids

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

“Avengers Assemble!”

The superheros tumbled out of mansion in various states of disarray in response to the god of mischief’s unexpected arrive. Well, unexpected in so much as Loki could never actually be expected. Rain or shine, day or night, anything and everything in between. It was all fair game as far as the villain was concerned.

And speaking of Loki, the dark haired man wasn't looking completely put together himself. For one, an observant individual might have noticed he was wearing two left boots. Likewise, his helmet was slightly askew. Also, nothing untoward had happened, to anyone. No one had even changed color yet.

“Loki!” the mighty Thor crashed (literally) through the large double doors. Mjolnir raised high as he prepared to foil this latest scheme. Ruthlessly steeling his heart against raising his hand against kin once more. He was a warrior of Asgard. No one and nothing could stop him.

“Code: Cinderella.”

Nothing accept that. Thor dropped his hammer, uttering an oath that caused his comrades to stare in shock. “Not again,” he groaned. Hadn't Father gotten over this after the incident with the enchanted troll? Evidently not.

“Yes again,” Loki smiled at the other. It was not the nicest of expressions. “Best of luck Thor, and please, do forget to write.”

The god of thunder's eyes widened in horror. “Wait! You're not seriously going to leave me here?” Loki always had the best hiding spots.

Hell yeah he was. The blond oaf should be grateful he even bothered to warn him. He could be half way to anywhere by now. Saying nothing, the trickster merely narrowed green eyes.

The look he got in return was more akin to that of a kicked puppy than the one belonging to the heir of the throne of Asgard. Loki opened his mouth to say as much when lightning flashed overhead. He turned to face the sky. Biting his lower lip indecisively as the Bifrost began to open.

“Fine,” the younger snarled at last, lunging for his brother's shoulder and teleporting them both in the 'nick of time. “But just this once.” Next time he would leave Thor to his fate. Assuming of course that he didn't help it along.


End file.
